


Your Best Hound

by beefbowls



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Nicknames, Pet Play, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefbowls/pseuds/beefbowls
Summary: Reader insert. Female Reader and self indulgent. Cu Alter snuggles up to you and things get pretty kinky from there.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Your Best Hound

“Ehehe, stoop!” You laughed playfully at the berserker landing kisses on your face and slowly inching his hands up your thighs. He inhales deeply at the crook of your neck and grins with those sharp teeth of his. “Master.” He says, voice deep with lust. “...Call me a good boy.”

You look at him suprised. That’s something you’ve always wanted to try out but never knew how to bring it up. Your hands gently scratch his scalp. “Good boy. You’re such a good boy, Cu. You’re the best dog anyone could ever ask for.” You scratch under his chin, resembling an actual dog. A purring like noise emanates from his throat and he hums in appreciation. You feel something hard brush against your leg. He grinds against you and starts to nibble and suck on your neck. Moaning in protest, your hands grope his ass to further encourage his grinding. He begins to growl and you switch it up by giving him hickeys this time. “Is my good boy that excited to see me?” You whisper in his ear. He huffs in agreement. 

“Here.” You tap his chest. “May I take off your boxers? You must feel so restricted now.” 

“Yeah.” He says, grinning as he notices you making eye contact with his prominent bulge. Pulling down his briefs, his member stands proudly. As you hold his length in your hands, he pats your head and rubs your cheek with his thumb. “Stroke it.” He says bluntly.

Being mesmerized by his large dick was an understatement . You took a good look at it. There’s a few veins running on the shaft as well as a protruding one that looked to be sensitive if teased. His shaft is on the girther side, nearly as big as your forearm. You never asked how big your servants’ penises are out of shyness but god, if that curiosity doesn’t kill you. The tip was a soft pink color that contrasted well with his brown skin. Unfortunately, since he is on the way larger side, you can only fit a little past his tip in your mouth. 

“Not only are you a good boy but you’re big boy too, hmm?” You hold his member close to your face, feeling the warmth coming from it. You give the head a lick swirling your tongue around and teasing the hole. Your lick travels down his shaft whilst maintaining eye contact with him. His pupils dilate and his dick twitches with excitement.

“I can’t wait to put my dick in you, Master.” He grabs your face, squishing your cheeks together with one hand. “I can smell how wet you are. Your arousal has such a sweet aroma.”

You blush and try to look away out of embarrassment. It’s crazy how well your servants can get you flustered. They know you like the back of their hand.

“Mm...you know you’ll tear me apart with how big you are...” You tease him. “I can barely even fit you in my mouth, you know?”

He chuckles and his tail curls and retracts pleasingly. “I’m aware. The feeling of your pussy squeezing my dick is fantastic. You let me ravage you so easily. Eager little girl.”

He gets in position, on top of you ready to get to the next phase. You spread your legs bashfully but immediately reach for the lubricant and hand it to Cu just to be extra safe. He takes the bottle, squeezing a sizable amount and rubs it all over his dick. You place your legs on his shoulders as he aligns himself to push in. You wince at the stretching pain to which he goes slowly. 

“Spread yourself more.” He growls.

Doing as told, he steadily goes inch by inch. You grip your hands onto his back for support as he starts moving. Your hips match his in tandem, your breaths getting heavier and louder while the heat begins to pool in your stomach. The bed creaks with each thrust and you secretly hope nobody is outside your room or passes by during this time. Raking your nails down his back, a deep guttural noise reverberates in his throat.

“Ah—Cu—!” You moan out with a higher pitch. “Oh—you’re so big—! Mnh—such a good boy....!” 

The larger man leans in towards your ears. “Heh. You’re so tight...I can see how much your legs are shaking.” He pants heavily. “Lay on your stomach, so I can fuck you properly. I want to see your tight pussy gripping my dick.” 

Adjusting your body, you place your chin on the pillow and arch your ass in the air. He admires the view for a second, taking note of your glistening arousal and how you’re quite literally dripping wet.

He places his hands on your hips and pushes in. You let out a cute moan with a gasp and hold the pillow to brace yourself. You can hear his dick pounding your wetness and the sound of your ass clapping against his body echoing throughout the room.

“Naughty little girl.” He pants out. “Letting your puppy fuck you like this... You ought to be punished.” He strikes your asscheek, grasping it roughly.

“Yes—! Please—!” You moan in between breaths. “Please knot in me...!”

He strikes your ass again, his thrusts pistoning you. “Beg for me, Master and maybe I will.” He speaks in between heavy pants.

“Please, please, please cum in me. I need you so bad!” You cry out, grasping for whatever you can on the bed to maintain your balance.

He grabs the back of your head, balling your hair into a fist. “I’m going to breed you like the little   
bitch you are.” He smirks. “Get ready to take my seed. You’re going to be pregnant with my pups, Master.” 

The berserker’s dick swelled up inside of you as he spilled his cum filling up your womb. Your vision went hazy and your voice was hoarse now from all of your moaning and yelling. His knot always catches you off guard but you can’t help but enjoy that extra full feeling when he breeds you. Your legs are shaking as your trying to relax and come down from your high. As he pulls out, there’s some excess cum flowing out of your used hole and he pushes his fingers inside to plug it up. 

“I’m not letting any of this go to waste.” He says with his usual neutral demeanor plastered on his face. “You’re officially mine now, Master. Mine. Mine to keep, to fuck, to breed and to protect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late last month officially! I’m like 3 months behind on my nsfw alphabet requests. Sorry y’all. But I hope u all enjoyed and I will definitely be writing more and updating at my own pace!


End file.
